Reunion
by PetchricorXConstellation
Summary: All the SIR bots started to go crazy and they killed off the Tallest. GIR didn't malfunction like the others but they took him away anyway. Zim doesn't know if he was destroyed with majority of the other bots or escaped with the minority of them. Zim and Tak are currently the leaders of the Irken empire.


**Read the description or none of this will make sense. (Although, I assume you already did.) Anyway, enjoy.  
**

* * *

Zim stood on the platform as the meeting progressed. Tak was taking about ideas of what to use instead of SIR bots, but Zim wasn't paying attention in the slightest because he didn't really care. And he was to busy wondering about GIR anyway. He didn't know if he had been destroyed in the explosion with the majority of the other bots or got away with the few and was traveling around the universe. Either way GIR was most likely dead. He wouldn't survive even if he had gotten away. Tak suddenly shoved Zim a bit and brought him back to reality.

"Zim!" she shouted. "I asked you if it would be a good idea to use Earth mutts, and since you had been there longer than I you would know. So, answer me." Zim shook his head clear. Maybe he should at least keep an ear out in case his name was called. Yeah, that would most likely be a very good idea.

"No," Zim answered. "They are much to hard to deal with and train." Tak nodded and turned to continue the meeting. Thankfully Tak wasn't being to rough on Zim. She knew something had been wrong with him since the end of the war with the SIRs and decided to let him work through it himself. But at least she wasn't bothering him. Zim allowed himself to tune out of the meeting again and wondered about GIR some more. Although, it proved to just make him feel worse with all the possibilities he had come up with for him to had died. Zim was brought back to his senses by someone screaming. One of the smaller invaders ran up to the platform shaking with fear and stuttered to tell them something.

"Well? Come on, spit it out," Tak demanded. Zim simply took and twitched an antenna curiously.

"It was a SIR bot!" the invader shouted. Everyone gasped. "It was running around screaming! And it's eyes were an evil blue." That last part caught Zim's attention. He smirked to himself. He knew exactly how to get him down here.

"Guards, go find the - Zim, what are you doing?" Tak said. Zim had taken his index and middle fingers from both hands and stuck them in his mouth. A long time ago Zim decided he needed a new way to call for GIR when he needed him because screaming across the house wasn't working out too well. So, he trained (more like programed) GIR to respond when he whistled for him. Zim let out a firm blow and a loud whistle rang throughout the base. "What the hell was that?" Zim's smirk grew.

"Wait for it," he said. There was a very long silence. Tak was about to scream at Zim for being an idiot and that hr was wasting time when a loud noise sounded. Everyone froze in terror as more noises followed and ended with one loud noise that echoed throughout the room. Tak gave Zim a scared look, wondering why he had brought it here where all the invaders were. She was about to tell him that she was going to kill him when a high-pitched voice rang out.

"MASTER!" Zim turned towards the noise only to find himself tackled to the ground by his silly little SIR bot. GIR's arms were rapped tightly around Zim's neck and he kissed his cheek multiple times. Zim couldn't help but laugh at this.

"Yes, I missed you too, stop that!" Zim said as he stood up. GIR spun himself around so that he was on Zim's back and positioned himself on his shoulders. GIR let out a giggle like noise and looked at Tak. Everyone was perfectly silent as Tak walked so that she was only a few feet away from Zim and the SIR bot.

"Zim, explain yourself," she said. Her voice was firm as always, but Zim could hear a bit of fear because of the SIR bot sitting on his shoulders.

"Eh? Oh, this is GIR," Zim said. GIR waved at her and smiled funny-like. "And I suggest we all make new bots just like this one." Tak glared at Zim. What a stupid idea!

"I told you, we're not remaking SIR bots!" she snapped. But her tone did not effect Zim's newfound happiness.

"But he's not a SIR bot," Zim told her. "He's a GIR." Tak glared at Zim angrily and thought about his comeback. What was that even supposed to mean? She looked up at the 'GIR' sitting on Zim's shoulders. She gave a slightly confused look as she saw he was playing with Zim's antennae. This surprised her because an Irken's antennae were very sensitive to touch, and yet Zim was unstirred by the robot playing with them.

"What's a GIR?" she questioned him. Zim smiled.

"It's pretty much a SIR bot but has a mind of its own and is very playful, like him," Zim said looking up at GIR. "And while SIR bots respect their master, GIR bots adore them. At least, that's the idea I got." Zim winced slightly as GIR pulled on one of his antennas, but yet he didn't yell at him. Tak looked at the invaders.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked, because she didn't have a clue what she should do about this idea. There was some whispering among the invaders as they thought about it. Tak looked over at GIR again. Zim was holding onto his legs and GIR leaned over so that he could looked down at Zim's face over his head. GIR giggled and went back to how he was before. Suddenly there was silence and Tak looked over at the invaders. "Well? Should we make them?"

"Yes," was the answer. She heard only a few no's in the audience, but she was surprised how many supported the idea. She looked over at Zim and gave him a half smirk the audience couldn't see.

"Well, Zim. It seems you've won by, as the humans would say, a landslide," she told him. Zim smirked back at her with one the audience could see.

"Yes, they would say that wouldn't they?" he said. Tak merely shook her head and dismissed the invaders. After everyone was gone her and Zim went back to their corders. GIR simply went with Zim and they were talking about something. She heard GIR say the word 'taco' twice but wasn't quite sure what that even meant, or what it was. That is, if it was anything. Tak simply chuckled and shut the door behind her.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Let me know in a review! *puppy-dog eyes* pwetty pwease?  
**


End file.
